Gullible
by GeoffryDinosaur
Summary: Harry makes the foolish mistake of agreeing to test a. Weasley product- especially when he doesn't really know what it does.
1. In which Harry makes a foolish decision

Gullible

By: Geoffry Dinosaur

Disclaimer: As much as I wish the Harry Potter characters were created by me, they belong to JK Rowling

Warning: Will have future smut and language

Harry had found himself in a bit of a predicament. In a misguided attempt at Gryffindor chivalry , he had volunteered to test a new Weasley product. To say that he trusted the twins was generally a true statement- however when it came to pranks and products, Harry trusted them about as far as he could throw Hagrid. Which was not at all. Why he had agreed to be a tester wasn't something he could really answer... perhaps it was a feeling of obligation to his adopted family, or perhaps it was to impress Ginny Weasley. (Whom Harry assumed he liked.)

Either way, this was both foolish on Harry's part to accept, and exceedingly genius of the twins. They hadn't told him what the product did. Sure, in the vaugest sense of the term, they had. But not really. Wearing identical looks of innocence and matching shrugs, they probably said something along the lines of...

"Harry mate, just the man we wanted to see"

"We could use some assistance, we formulated a new product-"

"with you in mind of course-"

"So whaddya say-"

"About helping us test it!"

Harry was as usual a little bewildered by the Weasley twins' uncanny ability to finish each others sentences. Especially so well. The whole twinness thing disturbed him slightly at times. They were like the personality of 5 people, divided and contained between two.

Harry let his mind take a back seat for a while, just observing their general twinness. He listened half-heartedly, a bemused smile spreading across his features. Harry considered their offer breifly before agreeing.

"Alright, so what does it do? Is this like a new Skiving Snackbox?" Harry inquired.

"Nah Harry, it something specifically to help you" George snickered internally as he said that.

"Yeah Harry my boy, it's meant to make you realize your desires!"

"Not that you'll go jumping anyone..."

"Ewwww. Ginny." Fred and George said together, rolling their eyes.

"Not to worry Harry, you'll have control, it's simply meant to help you achieve whatever you most want!" Fred continued. He was having a difficult time not laughing or smiling in anyway that would alert Harry that things weren't quite as they seemed. Harry was all too gullible. Instead of truly paying attention he was nodding occasionally, a pleased sort of look on his face. He was practicing the art of selective listening, plucking out the words he most wanted to hear and loosing himself in a fantasy of he and Ginny.

The issue in all of this was that Harry didn't really want Ginny. Sure, he thought he did. He thought about her often enough, and everyone expected them to be together, so why shouldn't they? The twins had a long standing theory on this subject. Thus the sweet they would soon hand to Harry. For you see, the product did a little something other than what was described... It was to unleash his darkest desire, and not just of any kind- his darkest sexual desire. Contrary to what the told him, he had no control. So Fred and George eagerly awaited for the fun to unfold.


	2. SideEffects

Gullible: Chapter 2

By: Geoffry Dinosaur

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, no matter how I may desire other wise.

Warning: May contain language and smut.

Harry looked at the innocuous candy being held in George's outstretched hand. The pink color reminded him of bubble gum. It looked innocent enough he supposed as he grabbed it. He didn't bother to ask how long it would last, or about any side effects before popping it into his mouth. This was exactly what the twins had hoped for. Fred and George both struggled to keep mischevious grins off their faces. This was going to be such fun!

Harry chewed the thing and swalled it rather quickly. He was somewhat anxious to have whatever effects it posessed to begin quickly. He was still under the impression that he was suddenly going to want to, and know how to woo Ginny.

"How long is this going to take to work?" Harry asked.

"Well..." Started one twin, "We aren't sure." Finished the other.

"No worries though Harry, should be working by tomorrow."

With that Fred and George took their leave before Harry wised up and asked unnecessary questions. They felt no need to disclose any side effects seeing as Harry hadn't asked. But they didn't want particularly feel that they wanted to be around in case he did. It was going to be much more more fun when he figured it out for himself. Even if he was none to pleased.

Harry awoke the next morning feeling and looking much the same as usual. Wild black hair? Ckeck. Blurry vision? Check. Morning wood? Double check. Harry felt usually alert in his lower regions, despite it being morning. He didn't remember any particular dreams setting him off, but none the less, there was an erection, more excited than usual. Sighing, Harry reached out onto the nightstand and snagged his glasses. He slid them on, preparing to get himself ready for the day, thinking that if nothing else, he could probably fit in a quick wank during his shower.

Harry leaned back against the still cool tile wall, savoring the feel of the hot water beating at his chest. He loved that magic allowed Hogwarts to have an unending supply of hot water, it made his days more bearable not having to be rushed in the shower.

Today was going to be one of those rare days where instead of mearly standing about under the water and waking- Harry was going to take care of buisness. Harry wasn't much of a wanker; but even horrifying thoughts of McGonagall in a catsuit, or Filch and Madame Pince going at wasn't enough to remove his burgeoning issue.

Harry began to palm himself, occasionally running his thumb across the broad head of his cock. He tried thinking of Ginny as he stroked, but found it did nothing. He tried to imagine her naked, but his imagination kept removing her curves. She had a long lithe seekers body, but his kept cringing away from the idea of breasts, instead giving her a flat chest, but that same willowy frame. He pumped faster, focusing on that thought, tightening his grip, but he was getting no closer to completion. He was at a stalemate. It didn't seem like he was going to get any where fast. He thought breifly that maybe a side effect of the candy was that he couldn't come. But he dismissed that thought quickly. Fred and George surely would've warned him of that... right? Yeah. Of course.

Harry continued his minstrations, swirling his thumb through his precome, hand in a loose but tight enough grip near the top of his shaft. He was biting his lip in frustration, wanting to just finish. He tried thrusting his hips into his hand, tightening his grip more. No matter how quick or how tight he squeezed, he wasn't getting anywhere! With a sigh of defeat and a realization that it just wasn't going to happen- he released his member, and moved on to actually getting clean.

Harry was growing more and more frustrated and uncomfortable as the day went on. As far as awkward expiriences, this was at the top of his list. His erection just would not go away. He had to tread carefully in the halls, trying not to brush others as he walked by, and he regularly kept having to sneakily adjust himself. He had the genius idea of tucking his erection into his waist band to help avoid notice, however it was incredibly uncomfortable and Harry was positive everyone nearby could feel his embarassment and chagrin.

Hermione's usual perceptiveness made for a very akward start to his morning. She seemed to immediately sense that something was off with him. Perhaps it was the way he walked... But when Harry sat down to the breakfast table wanting nothing more than to go unnoticed and busy himself with his toast, she of course started in on him right away.

"Harry, all you alright? You look awful red. Do you have a fever? What's wrong! Are you hurt! Do you need to go to the Hospital Wing!"

It was so very Hermione, that Harry was torn between laughing and fleeing the table. He opted however to state that he was fine- then reiterate about ten more times between bites of toast, and flee the table as quickly as possible. He ducked into the nearest loo, adjusting himself once more, and praying the discomfort would fade. But as luck would have it, it only got worse.

Harry didn't think it was possible he could get any harder. Instead of sitting for lunch he grabbed a sandwhich and ducked into the library to research a good erection hiding spell. Twenty minutes later a sucessful Harry made his way to his third class of the day. Despite the usual dread that accompanied Potions class, Harry felt rather excited. Perhaps it was his spell discovery. Perhaps not.


	3. Potions Class, Oh Boy

Gullible

Chapter 3: Potions class, oh boy.

Author: Geoffry Dinosaur

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does in fact belong to JK Rowling

Warning: May contain smut and language

A word to the wise: Thank you for the positive reviews :) Bear in mind (any haters) that this will not be my optimal work. It is typed on my cell phone, which limits my editing and the first two chapters were turned out in about an hour.

Potions class had always been Harry's least favorite subject. (Well prior to this year- when Umbridge's take over of DADA brought the term hatred to a whole nother level.) This feeling of dislike only intensified when attending the class with an uncontrollable erection. Snape had an uncanny ability to pick up on and prey upon Harry's general discomfort. In his classic luck, the Gryffindors had potions with none other than the Slyrherins. Great. All Harry needed was Malfoy and his cronies adding to the humiliation of his day.

Harry took his usual seat between Ron and Hermione in the middle of the class room. He nervously anticipated the beginning of class. Wait... What? He anticipated it? That couldn't be what he was feeling. But Harry didn't know how else to place the hammering in his chest and light headed, fluttery feeling. What the fuck was wrong with him today? He wondered to himself. He understood that he would probably feel different with this candy of the twins', however he just didn't understand this. Maybe he wanted to beat up a Slytherin? Yeah! That had to be it. He must want to punch Malfoy! At the thought of Malfoy his pulse seemed to quicken, that fluttery feeling seemed to intensify. Before Harry could really beging to question this feeling Malfoy swept into the room, followed closely by Snape- slamming the door in his wake. Harry blushed unexpectedly at the sight of Malfoy, heat traveling down from his face straight to his cock. Almost as if sensing his internal conflicts, Snape looked right at him, his eyes zeroing in. Harry blushed more, trying to avert his eyes without making himself look suspicios. He also tried to not focus too hard on his traitorus bodys response to Malfoy.

"We will be working in partners today..." Snape announced, a lazy sort of drawl to his voice. "Parners of my choice that is." Snape picked of a piece of parchment from his desk, a malicious glint in his eye. This could only mean one thing- this would go poorly for the Gryffindors.

Snape began calling names, pairing Gryffindors and Slytherins in no distinct order, but whom they would be most uncomfortable with. Hermione was paired with Pansy Parkinson, Neville with Goyle (clearly Snape didn't want to torture a favored Slytherin with Neville's potions inadequacies.) Harry and Ron had yet to be paired up, but Harry had this odd feeling that Malfoy would wind up with him. Snape would love the opportunity to make him suffer. But this would be torture for Malfoy too... so that didn't make much sense. Their rivalry was rather well known...

Harry was trying to dread the inevitable pairing, but couldn't seem to muster that feeling. Earlier, he had thought he could get no harder, but here was his erection straining even more so against his pants, twitching at even the thought of Malfoy's name. Embarassment flooded Harry the more he dwelled on it. The twins must be messing with him! Clearly they were having a laugh! It must be some sort of lust candy trigged by your worst enemy! Yeah! That was it!

Harry obviously lived in a land of denial, or he would have thought a little harder on who his worst enemy, or who hated the most might really be. Like Snape. Or perhaps Voldemort. But this thought was what eased his mind, thus he stuck with his theory firmly telling himself to have an angry word with those pesky twins later. At the moment Harry was torn between a variety of emotions and some bizarre physical sensations. It was almost as though a portkey was attached to the backs of his knees they way the tugging sensation on his legs was persisting. It was as though they were edging him forward... Twords Malfoy. There was this almost itching feeling in his hands, encouraging him to reach out. His body truly was a traitor today. Encouraging all sorts of things Harry didn't want to happen. Surely he didn't want to go sit by Malfoy, surely he didn't want to touch him, and that. definitely wasn't Malfoy causing this reaction to his cock! No way.

The time for Harry's internal debating was over, Snape called his name followed shortly by Malfoy's. The pairing of their names caused an involuntary shiver to work it's way down Harry's spine and the tugging sensation increased. It was time to face the music. Harry couldn't help the feeling of vindictive satisfaction however, when Ron was paired with Blaise Zambini. Almost as bad as Malfoy, but not quite.

Malfoy didn't look at Harry as he sat down, which made him both grateful and irritated at the same time. It gave him time to wipe any remaining blush from his face, but it was plain rude not to acknowledge someone. Better than fighting Harry supposed.

"What're we supposed to be doing exactly?..." Harry asked. Malfoy's face jerked towards him, irritation settling across his features. Harry tried to ignore the jump his cock made as he made eye contact. Clearly this was an enemy lust potion.

"Don't you pay any attention at all Potter," snapped Malfoy. Harry did not pay attention, and today he was quite willing to acknowledge so, "Nope. Not this time. So, mind telling me what we're up against?"

Draco had to contain a chuckle at Potter's admission of mental meandering. It caught him off guard to say the least. Potter rarely had that capability. "So what exactly caused this distraction from our lesson, pray tell?" Draco mussed out loud. Then realizing this followed up by saying, "To busy imagining Weasley nakes I suspect."

Potter blushed a wine color, and responded to both he and Malfoy's suprise, "I was focusing on being partnered with you... And despite Ron being the right gender, ginger isn't really my color."

This response came out of no where, Harry didn't even know he thought those things- or this blasted candy thought those things- until the response fell right out of his mouth! This was like vertiserum! But in an odd sort of way reversed. He didn't think he honestly thought those things. maybe it was what the candy believed to be true... that was it! Fred and George had another strike against them. He was going to make sure they got what was coming to them. Maybe he should have Ginny teach him that Bat Bogey hex. He was shaken from his thoughts by a smirk and Malfoy's voice.

"My my Potter, shoulda known you like the cock. Ginger isn't anyone's color, but blonde is." Malfoy's smirk only intesified as he said this. Harry's blush only deepend spreading down his neck. Draco couldn't resist the urge to tease him just a little. After all, how many chances would he get to mess with the Chosen One like this. He leaned in towards Harry, "Too bad you arent't my type. Now get out of your fantasy land and get to work you wanker"

"You're just my type!" Harry blurted out before he could slap his hand to his mouth. This cursed candy was terrible. Making him say all sorts of things he would never say! Worse yet, that tugging feeling had moved on, pushing on the back of his neck, urging him to kiss Malfoy. When Malfoy leaned forward it took all Harry's will power to keep from lunging forward and claiming his lips.

Draco had his suspicions, there was clearly something wrong with Potter... Perhaps a lust potion or vertiserum, the imperius, something! This was not Potter-like behavior. Plain and simple. These sorts of things would never be coming from Potter's mouth under any ordinary circumstance.

"Now Potter, this is quite fun- but what the hell is wrong with you today. The Chosen one does not fancy blokes, nor does he go about proclaiming it. He especially would not be looking any where but that ginger twat. Or that Chang girl for that matter. So spit it out Potter."

Draco was more than curious he had to admit. This version of Harry Potter was very entertaining.

"," Harry breathed out in a rush. He wanted nothing more than to jump off a cliff at the moment. But his runaway mouth wasn't done with him yet. "Iwannakissyousobadyou'resexywhenyou'!" Harry was gasping for breath by the end of his little tirade, resenting Malfoy for having to ask questions but also just wwanting to grab his face, touch his leg, anything to get some relief from the fluttering in his chest and the pressure in his groin.

As it was, in that moment, luck was on Harry's side. The bell rang announcing the end of class before Malfoy had a chance to respond. With that, Harry flung himself from his seat- ignoring his legs urging to go back- and run as far away from Malfoy as he could. It was twenty minutes later that he found himself panting outside the Room of Requirement.


End file.
